


Flowers

by commodorecliche



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dark, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Pining, Post-Kerberos Mission, SHEITH - Freeform, Some serious flower imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorecliche/pseuds/commodorecliche
Summary: Keith had a dream once of flowers that bloomed in the desert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> very short drabble for an anon who gave me the prompt "flowers"

Keith had a dream once of flowers that bloomed in the desert.

Alone and arrant in their colors, he saw them force their way up from the ground, up through a ribcage he had once called his own. Their roots embedded in bone and marrow, gripped it tightly as their petals dripped red with blood Keith had never meant shed.

He dreamt they anchored him down into the dirt - bound his body in earth and vine until he could no longer breathe. There were blossoms of forget-me-nots that lived at the tips of his fingers, and they withered and died if he dared reach up to the sky in need.

Stark-black zinnias burgeoned from his eyes, and gladioli sprouted from the ends of his eyelashes, and although they were beautiful, he could no longer see. White lillies sprung from the flesh of his tongue, filled his mouth with the taste of perfume and death.

_Go, be great.,_ the desert would tell him.

And he ached to promise that he would, but hadn’t the heart to admit he could no longer speak.  

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable version [here](http://commodorecliche.tumblr.com/post/157840813728/flowers-sheith). 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
